


Obsessions

by Shortstubbypotato



Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, DreamSans - Freeform, ErrorXInk, Errorink - Freeform, Errorissoshygoodness, Errorsans - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Ink, Inksans - Freeform, Love, Oblivious, Tsundere, UndertaleAu, antivoid, dream - Freeform, errink - Freeform, error, flusteredboi, inkisagirl, inkxerror - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertaleaus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Someone is obsessed 7u7No NsfwInk and Dream are females, Error is a male.
Relationships: Dream/Ink Platonic, Ink/Error Freeform - Relationship
Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785280
Kudos: 25





	Obsessions

Dream was done with Inks gumdrops right about now. She has been rambling, I KID YOU NOT, about Error, ALL, FLIPPING, DAY!!!!! If she heard his name one more time today Genos not gonna be the only one stuck in his void anymore! 

But of course being the good friend she is she sat there and listened to her wacky friend, drinking her coffee from her pale yellow mug as patiently as possible in her home. It was extremely obvious Ink was obsessed with Error. If Ink isn’t talking about the universes, it’s Error. Sometimes, even during her talks about the multiverse the word “Error” just happens to begin that sentence! Jeez, when are they just gonna find a universe and make out in it already!? Dream choked on her coffee at that idea.

Dream has never been a fan of Error, or at least not really trustworthy of him. She tries to stay away and be quiet around him for reasons she doesn’t need to explain. Error is a tough guy. He’s.... uncomfortable to be around and most of the time isn’t even positive. Besides, she didn’t wanna cry and have Cross destroy the living daylights outta Inks  crush  friend. That’s just unreasonable and childish! Not needed!Dream sighed and watched as Ink continued on her long story. To be honest, Dream sorta enjoyed this. Ink seems to be having a blast sharing her thoughts and stories, she seems really happy. Thank the stars she was the guardian of dreams, or else this would be a “nightmare!” Dream smirked at her tiny pun then interrupted Ink. She had something to say, now. It was her turn.

“Ink, Ink. May you please shut your motor mouth for a bit? I wanna talk too...” she giggled. Ink paused then immediately grabbed her green vial, licking it a bit and letting the confusion bubble through her body.

“Yes? What is it Dream?” She asked, then rested her arms on the table. Dream took a deep breath. 

“Have you ever thought about how you feel about Error?” 

I know, I know, Dream didn’t wanna talk about Error anymore, but this was important since it was Ink we’re talking to about this. Ink cringed as if she ate a lemon, one eye light becoming a purple x and a another a green spiral. Silence filled the room for about half a minute, then Ink answered.

“Dream, you know I can’t feel real feelings, if that’s what you mean.” Ink mumbled, fidgeting with her scarf. 

“Oh, no! That’s not what I mean, I already knew that.” Dream put her hands up in the air in a ‘I surrender’ pose. Ink sighed and stayed silent. “I mean with your vials. What do you feel around him or at least try to feel?” 

Ink couldn’t answer. She reflected others emotions most of the time. What else could she say? ‘I guess I want anything from him! Anything is cool to me, friendship, lovers, acquaintances.’ Ink stumbled trying to think of accurate words to describe the knot she was placed in. That was very difficult. All the ideas raced through her head before she finally choked out her answer, which was very messy.

“I try to care with him more than I try with anyone else. I want him to be in my world. That’s all I want.” Dream looked perplexed. Ink really was obsessed... and unfortunately Ink won’t leave Errors side no matter how many times he begs her. This was one tight knot Ink got herself into, alright.

——————————

Error was in his anti-void, of course. Where else? He was stitching another lifeless puppet together. He started off with the idea of making a puppet of Merisk, a colorful version of Frisk who apparently was some sort of guardian or something. But about ten minutes later, it definitely looked more like a certain protector than it did a rainbow child. Error flinched and threw the puppet, then torched it with a gaster blaster. 

Damn it! That was the fourth time he did that this week alone! What in the multiverse was going on with him!? Lately he’s had the stupid rainbow ass prancing around much more in his mind lately than usual. 

Is it because him and Ink haven’t been doing their weekly UnderNovela time lately? Ink was annoying during all of them, anyway. She wouldn’t stop gushing about the show or her day in general. Maybe it’s because they are friends now? Does he just miss her? No, of course not! Error wasn’t sappy! He doesn’t enjoy anyone being around him, especially Ink. He groaned and leaned back into the beanbag. 

The voices kept babbling, guess who they were talking about? He tossed and turned, trying hopelessly to rid Ink from his thoughts. But next thing he knew, he was sitting in OuterTale, thinking. He stared at the stars, trying to figure out what’s been happening lately. 

Everything’s changed , he thought to himself. He’s grown taller now, same with others. He’s gonna need a new outfit soon. People have gotten into relationships, the border between the bad and good guys has blurred insanely. Even he himself has changed a bunch, and half of the stuff he didn’t even know yet has already happened to him. Since he couldn’t stop thinking about Ink, he tried putting the puzzle pieces together on his own. 

Ink is annoying, of course. She won’t shut her blabber mouth no matter how many times I ask her to. She’s a short, whiny, selfish liar! 

Ok, that’s the feelings he SHOULD feel. Instead... he feels... what? Thoughts swarmed through his head. What is it..?

Calm? Safe? 

...

...happy?

Errors face heated up at that, and he covered his mouth with his hand trying to resist the embarrassment while resting the arm holding up the hand on his knee, then glanced around as if people were watching him. No, no. Not that. That wasn’t it. Was it...?

The voices squealed and continued to whisper to each other, even though the glitch could hear them perfectly fine. He shoved his hood up and over his head to cover his burning face, more glitches stinging his body. He can’t take this. He needs to know what the hell this is before it kills him. A flu, maybe? It’s possible. The voices kept singing and laughing. The glitches came faster and stung much more, eventually leading Error into a crash. The creators calmed down a bit during the crash, seemingly growing a bit more intrigued and excited about what’s happening. Well, who wouldn’t? 

The fun is just getting started! 


End file.
